Door assemblies are typically made up of a door frame cut out of a wall, a door jamb, a door stop, the door, and hinges and other fixtures (i.e. screws) to assemble the assembly. Door jambs and door stops are made of a variety of materials such as woods and metals. There are many disadvantages to the typical wood and metal constructions in the prior art. One-piece jamb and stop wood assemblies are costly to manufacture due to the time that must be spent machining the wood and due to the material wasted when machining wood. Both one piece and multi-piece jamb and stop assemblies are more difficult for the end user. With multiple piece wood assemblies, wood jambs must be fixed to the door frame, and then the stop must be fixed to the jamb and/or the door frame using many fasteners such as nails or staples. Furthermore, wood pieces are expensive and must be painted or stained. Metal door jambs and stops also provide similar disadvantages, especially with respect to cost. Therefore, there is a need for an inexpensive door jamb and stop assembly that can be installed easily and efficiently.